


To Us

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Shower Sex, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: They kiss and make up, not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	To Us

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song 'Here's to Us' by Halestorm.

Obito nurses his whiskey – the third- thinking he should just stop now he’s ahead and go back to his car. He drinks what’s left on the glass and asks for another. The idea of sleeping another night in the car is depressing so he’d rather be too drunk to notice. For a moment he’s afraid he’ll do something stupid –since apparently is his specialty- but it only lasts the three seconds it takes for him to pick up the glass and drink another sip. His ex is an asshole; the fact that’s one of the qualities that made him attracted to Kakashi in the first place doesn’t even register right now. The pleasant buzz on his head grows unpleasantly. As he drinks, Obito promises himself this will be the last, as if.

A few hours and many, many more glasses after, Obito gets up and miraculously manages to stay on his feet though he sways precariously towards the exit. Finally he’s managed to forget the fight, the mutual accusations –though more on his side- and Kakashi’s cold stare as he took his things and got out, as if the last three years had meant nothing.

Obito feels the tears and is tempted to turn back to the bar and ask for another whiskey, but when he tries to realize the notion, he finds he’s not sure if he’s really turning or is the room that is spinning. Suddenly –or maybe not given his diminished capacities- there’s a hand on his shoulder keeping him standing. The hand is followed by a strong arm around his waist, Obito wants to tell whoever the appendages belong to, to fuck off and stop being so familiar, but as he raises his head to look, the whiskey is back on his mouth and can’t help but vomit it all over his ‘savior’s’ front.

Ashamed and with the taste of vomit on his mouth, he finally manages to look up and finds himself looking into Kakashi’s amused, though slightly disgusted, black eyes.

“Some things never change, right Obito?” Kakashi’s voice sounds just a bit hoarse, like he’s been running –more like he’s been crying but Kakashi Hatake just doesn’t cry- rumbles in his vomit covered chest.

Obito stares at him open mouthed like the idiot he knows he is and wonders to what exactly was the other referring, whether it was to the fact that they met under the same circumstances or that he’s been crying as always. Kakashi whips the rests of vomit off of his lips with a tenderness he’s never shown before and discards the ruined shirt –showing off like the fucking exhibitionist he is- putting back his arm around his waist and guiding him to the door. Obito can barely keep up straight when the world turns black.

“Let’s go home” is the last thing he hears before passing out.

  
  


  
  


Kakashi grunts as he maneuvers Obito’s unconscious body through a door that’s clearly not built for that. He manages to settle him on the couch and goes to get something to clean him up. Obito snores softly as he passes the wet rag over his face and torso –his shirt lays on the bin alongside his, too ruined to use again- both of them had seen better days before today and it doesn’t pain Kakashi much to discard them. Watching his peaceful face Kakashi longs to cuddle by his side and forget that yesterday ever happened. It won’t do, he knows Obito all too well. He’s whiny and childish and the only one Kakashi trusts in the whole world. He’s spent all day looking for him, worried like he’s never been for anybody else past or present. He tries not to go back to when Obito closed the door on his face, how empty and cold the apartment suddenly felt. Laying in his too big bed and half crying himself to sleep.

Once he’s done, Kakashi softly hugs Obito’s limp body and breathes the scent he thought he’d never smell again.

  
  


Obito wakes up with the smell of coffee on his nose and the hungover playing the bongos on his head. He’s not in his car which is a welcomed surprise, but rather he’s in a bed –he’s not sure if it’s still _his_ bed- Obito manages to get up and walk up to the kitchen. The sun is higher than he expected and shines just above Kakashi’s silver hair surrounding him in light like he’s some kind of celestial creature. He stays there, staring at this man who’s hurt him like no other –and most certainly isn’t an angel- and yet still manages to steal his breath away.

“Why did you bring me here?” Obito asks telling himself that no matter what he’s most definitely still feeling, he just can’t forget. It comes weaker than he wanted despite everything. Kakashi snaps his head up as if he hadn’t heard him come, which is absurd given his creepy ninja-like hearing. For a moment he doesn’t say anything simply staring.

“I couldn’t leave you there” Kakashi says already hearing the chastising and accusations in his head. They are right no matter how they sting.

“You should have, you don’t have a responsibility towards me anymore. Not that you fulfilled it before anyway.” Obito sounds bitter and it hurts because Obito should never ever be bitter, he should always smile that blinding smile of his and make the world brighter. Kakashi feels guilty because he knows, he’s the one who has wiped Obito’s smile away. Kakashi gets up and walks up to him but when he tries to cup his face as he’s so used to do, Obito ducks and turns away.

“You had the chance and now you’ve lost it”

Kakashi clenches his hands until his nails dig into his flesh that is something he won’t accept.

“It is true I took many things for granted when I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry” To Obito, Kakashi sounds like he’s spitting teeth rather than apologizing –that is a first too- and he doesn’t really know what to say. A simple apology doesn’t drown his anger but he’s just too tired to keep fighting, he just wants to curl in bed and forget about Kakashi and his jerkiness.

“Just leave me alone” he whispers willing the tears not to come out.

“Never” Kakashi whispers and then Obito is being turned around to face him “I don’t want to fight anymore” the other says and his voice sounds so broken that keeping his tears at bay becomes a really hard task.

“Then what do you want?”

“This”

Kakashi kisses him deep, hard, almost painfully so. Obito should fight him, he really should, but he can’t. He feels his heart in his throat as Kakashi does that thing with his tongue that drives him crazy. Obito finds himself half perched on his (ex) boyfriend half against the wall. There is a hand on the waistband of his pants and another one on his hair as that sinful tongue conquers his mouth. He moans grabbing at Kakashi’s shirt wanting to claw at his back instead.

Kakashi takes his cock in hand and starts to stroke; the dry friction is almost painful. A finger circles his slit as a drop of precum starts to form there, Obito gasps out of air and finally manages to unbuckle Kakashi’s shirt. The pressure on his shaft is not enough to put him over the edge but it leaves him hanging with each twist of Kakashi’s wrist. Obito moans and tries to make his… whatever Kakashi is right now, to go faster, but then Kakashi just stops. His eyes, half closed shine with a predatory glint that makes Obito shudder. His cock jerks when Kakashi takes off his pants and underwear, standing almost like a God under the sunlight.

He takes his hand and guides him to the bathroom as his cock slaps wetly against his thighs, Obito shudders again knowing what’s to come. He stands with his front against the wall as the warm spray of the shower washes over him. Kakashi pets his sides and tweaks a nipple from behind as Obito spreads his legs a bit more. He can feel the heat of Kakashi’s dick against his buttocks. Kakashi spreads his cheeks and water flows over his anus, then his fingers softly circle and push against the small opening that clenches. Obito moans and his cock jerks as the nerves come alive.

  
  


  
  


Obito bites hard on his tongue to stop the words from coming out, he won’t say it, he won’t…

“I love you”

He stops moving his hips and swallows felling like someone punched the air right out of his lungs. He looks at Kakashi feeling that right now he doesn’t care if the tears are running down his face “Wha—what did you said?” Obito asks with a suspiciously squeaky tone.

Kakashi –like in the movies- takes his face in his big warm hands and looks into his eyes as he repeats “I love you”. But Kakashi is not a romantic hero and he pairs his words with a particularly vicious twist of his hips that sends Obito into the stratosphere.

He c o m e s screaming Kakashi’s name and holding on to him for dear life. 

  
  


The next morning.

  
  


“I could get used to this.” Obito says as he serves a cup of red wine.

“It’s nine thirteen in the morning Obito” comments Kakashi seeing his favorite bottle being defiled at such unholy hour but suddenly a half-filled cup is pushed onto his hand. Obito is smiling, in Kakashi’s too big shirt with his legs bare and his hair even spikier than normal he looks just perfect. He rises the cup with bright eyes. 

“To us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or not, it's a free country/world (well, some of it) <3


End file.
